The Inculcators
by Snuffles4Eva
Summary: Think Harry, Ginny, three boisterous kids. Then remember Harry and Ginny are stuck in the honeymoon stage, and their kids are the grandchildren of the co-leader of the Marauders. Stick them in Hogwarts, with McGonagall as Head. Yep, you've got a recipe for disaster.
1. Light Flirting

The Inculcators

By

Snuffles4Eva

**A/N: First shot at H/G, don't burn with flames, rather toast, and make sure it cooks all the way through. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, Harry Potter books would still be coming out if I were J.K. Are they? Answer that one yourselves.**

…

Harry Potter tiptoed into his kitchen, following the smell that had woken him. He spotted his wife, and leant against the doorframe, grinning appreciatively.

'Nice view, Mrs Potter'

Ginny internally sighed, but brushed off the compliment.

'Not for me'

'Then why don't you turn around?'

Ginny turned around to face her husband. Leaning against the door post with a handsome grin, his shirt barely reaching his hips as his jeans had ridden down, and his muscles subtly moving beneath her favourite shirt of his, Ginny thought he looked positively ravishing.

'So how's this view any better?' She replied, cheekily.

Harry smirked. 'Oh, come on love, you know you just can't stop staring at me when we're alone…'

'_It's not just staring when we're alone' _Ginny muttered under her breath

'… And, when we're not alone' He added, and Ginny could see the mischievous glint dance around his emerald eyes, the one he gets only when he teases her (and, sadly, she loves it).

'Oh, please enlighten me, but when have you ever caught me staring at you? I mean, if it were the other way around, I've got plenty of examples' She finished, without forgetting some of her old playful nature.

'Well, hmm, which one to choose…'

Ginny frowned at his _gross_ exaggeration. The audacity of some folk these days.

'…there's just so many to choose from...'

Ginny feigned shock, and scoffed.

'… oh, yes, this one's perfect – Kingsley's party. Remember that?' Ginny frowned, as Harry smiled triumphantly, if not mixed with some of his familiar smirk.

'Ok, firstly, thickhead, I was merely searching for you in the crowd, and then stupid Romilda Vane asked about your dress robes, and I had to look at you for that, as painful as it was.'

'Oh, sure, that explains why it took you half an hour to peel your eyes off of my magnificent body.'

'… and then Hermione came and asked me if navy would suit you, and I was forced to turn my poor, abused eyeballs to your desperate form once again..'

'Desperate?! I will have you know that my fine figure is in perfect shape – although you would know that, wouldn't you' Harry winked cheekily at her to add effect.

'And then, would you believe it, KINGSLEY asked me where you had got your dress robes from, and I practically had to make my eyeballs look in your bleak direction'

'Bleak? That's the insult you're reduced to?'

'No, it's just the nicest thing I can bring myself to say about you. Anyway, after Hermione, and Kingsley, and then stupid, ugly Romilda Vane, I had to make myself look at you'

"Stupid, ugly Romilda Vane'? Still sore about that, love?'

'Oh, get that smug smile off of your face. Let me say 'Michael Corner''

'Smug bast-'

'-what about 'Dean Thomas'?'

'Argh!'

'Jealous, dear?' Ginny asked in a sickly sweet voice.

'Of course not. But you're mine now' He practically leapt from where he was leaning, to envelope her in a hug, and claim her lips with his. But she knew him too well, and could move too fast. Before he knew it, she was back at the Muggle hob they had installed, inspecting what she was cooking.

'I knew you were jealous'

'Were not'

'Were'

'Weren't'

'You're really gonna play that childish game?'

'Yes'

'Then being jealous wouldn't be beneath you'

'You couldn't really say you weren't jealous too'

'I was never!' she replied, indignantly

'Well, let's see, 5th year?'

'What about it?'

'A certain young lady, called Cho Chang'

'I wouldn't really put her in the same league as me'

Harry stood there, pretending to think it over.

'Well. Would you?' Ginny advanced menacingly on Harry, her wand pointed threateningly at him.

'Wait; let me think about that one for a minute…'

'Humph. Well, it's nice to know how much you love me' she replied, feigning a cold reply, and turned back to the sizzling food, which was, by now, rather well done.

'Oh come on Gin, you know I was just messing with you' came Harry's apologetic voice.

'Hmm' was all the reply he got.

'Gin, you know you love me' He teased

'Do I?' Came her curt reply.

'Yes, I know you do'

'Well, lots of people seem to know things that aren't true'

'I'll prove it'

'Will you?' She raised an eyebrow.

He moved towards her instead, and placed his hands on her hips. She stiffened, immediately knowing what was to follow, and the fact that she wouldn't be able to fight it. He grinned, already knowing why she had stiffened.

'Feeling stiff, love? I could help you with that' He whispered in her ear, before moving his hands from her hips to her shoulders, gently messaging them, whilst he left butterfly kisses along the nape of her neck, working his way up to her ear. Ginny bit back a moan, just as he nibbled on her ear. He smirked, knowing that soon she would cave. He gently moved his mouth from her ear, to her neck, to her jaw bone, teasing her, until she turned around, chocolate-brown eyes faux-angry, but slightly darker than usually. Her breathing seemed slightly shallower than usual. She stood face to face with him, he just a little taller than she. He took this opportunity to study her features; the features he had fallen in love with at the ripe age of 16. Her beautiful melted chocolate eyes staring up at him, her button nose with a light smatter of freckles that he could trace in his sleep, her beautiful lips, sometimes darkened from lipstick, but now looking light and inviting. She must have noticed his fascination with her lips, as she jumped forward, and smashed her lips against his.

He kissed her softly, their lips meshing together perfectly, a well-practiced art. Harry kissed her chastely, but just before she was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away, and smiled smugly at her. Her eyes were still closed.

He left her standing there, in front of her burnt breakfast, before sauntering out of the kitchen.

Ginny stared down at her hands. She had lost that argument. To be truthful, she wasn't surprised. Turning around, she disposed of the remains of her breakfast, before concocting a plan.

….

Harry had barely made it to their lounge, before something fast, soft and ginger jumped on him. It wrestled with him, before finally forcing him and the ground, and kissed him fiercely. It then proceeded to… handcuff his right hand to the coffee table?

'I'm sorry Gin, but that's just kinky' he said, once she had paused for breath. She just smirked at him, and leant to kiss him fiercely once again.

'Not that way, you dolt. Not in our living room anyway' Harry pouted 'I'm just taking precautions'

'Against what?'

'Against you'

'What would I do to you?'

'What wouldn't you do to me?'

'I'm your husband; I'd do anything for you'

'Look!'

'What?'

Ginny promptly slapped him around the face.

'Ow! What was that for?'

'That was for leaving me in the kitchen'

'Well, I'm sorry for demonstrating my self-control, if that's what you mean'

She slapped him again.

'Ow! What was that one for?'

'Eh. Because I felt like it'

'Arghhh, come here!'

She jumped off of him. He moved to grab her, but his right hand was still hand-cuffed to the coffee table. She smiled, almost saucily, at him.

'And yet, you still asked why I hand-cuffed you to the table'

'You didn't know I was going to do that'

'Yes I did, otherwise I wouldn't have hand-cuffed you to the table, idiot'

'Well, I didn't know I was going to do that, so how did you know?'

'Guess I know you better than you know yourself'

'You do not! Anyway, if you know me better than I know myself, I must know you better than you know yourself!'

'That's not the way it works! It's just because I've known you since you were 11!'

'I've known you for just as long!'

'Well, you didn't anticipate my handcuff move, so you couldn't know me that well could- ahhh mmf'

Harry had leapt up from his place on the floor, and pushed Ginny onto the sofa next to them, before kissing her again.

'Didn't anticipate that now did ya?'

'How'd? How did you get out of that?'

'Are you a witch or not? He said, his arrogant smile gracing his face once again.

'But how'd you do it without my noticing?'

'Well, I got you talking about your favourite subject – me, of course – and then I just preformed the simple spell whilst you were monologue-ing and-'

'You are not my favourite subject!'

'I used to be in Hogwarts. And then you married me, a year after. How am I not you favourite subject?'

'You really have your father's temperament now you don't carry the weight of the Wizarding world on your shoulders. I, in fact, admire your mother. How she managed to live with him, if he was worse than you, I do not know'

'So now you think I'm arrogant?'

'Yes, you've become an arrogant toerag'

'Well, thank you very much! I-'

'Shut up'

'Yes Ma'am'

…

Ten minutes later, neither Harry nor Ginny had moved. They were enjoying the peace and quiet of their house in their own way before:

'MR POTTER, MISS WEASLEY!'

'I resent that remark!' Ginny shot back to McGonagall's head, which had just appeared in their living room fireplace ('Of all the fireplaces she had to choose' muttered Harry).

'Oh yes, I apologise. Mrs Potter, I forget' McGonagall shook her head in exasperation, eyes closed and pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Well-'

Harry cut across his wife before she could offend his old transfiguration professor.

'That's ok professor, everybody forgets sometimes'

Ginny punched her husband in the arm.

'You're in for it later, Potter' she whispered

'I'll be looking forward to it' he whispered back before once again addressing the head in the fireplace. 'What was it you wanted professor?'

'Thank you Mr Potter'

'Harry'

'Thank you Harry. Now I was wondering if you could come up and meet me at some point, here, at Hogwarts?'

'Sure professor, when would you like me to come?'

'Well, I'm not too particular, but I would like it to be this side of Christmas, if you don't mind. I know you're busy with your Auror work, but I hoped you wouldn't mind.'

'Of course not, anything for you professor'

McGonagall raised an eyebrow but carried on.

'So, I'll be seeing you soon, no doubt?'

'You can count on it, professor. Have a nice day, goodbye'

'Goodbye, Mr Potter'

Ginny coughed. McGonagall turned her head in her direction.

'Mrs Potter'

Her head disappeared from the fire. Harry turned to Ginny.

'You were rather quiet during that' he asked questioningly.

'Yeah, just a small tip, a little bit of advice'

'I don't need advice'

'Trust me, you do'

'I got you to marry me, didn't I? How do I need advice?'

'I was young, and stupid. Forgive my irrationality back then. But onto the advice'

'Which I don't need'

'Whatever. Just don't flirt with your ex-transfiguration teacher (who must be at least a 100), when your wife is sitting RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!'

'What? I wasn't flirting with McGonagall. You're mixing me up with Sirius'

'You were flirting with her. I sat here and watched the two of you flirt shamelessly'

'I know for one, I didn't flirt with McGonagall, and even if I did - which I didn't, just to make it clear – I highly doubt she would flirt back. You're just… Wait…Gin; were you just jealous of McGonagall?'

'No!' Ginny denied a bit too quickly

'I cannot BELIEVE you were just jealous of our old transfiguration teacher! That's the best!'

'I was not jealous of McGonagall!'

'You so were!'

'Argh, I hate you Potter!'

'No you don't'

'No, you're right, I don't. But I do dislike you enough to do this!'

'Gin!'

Ginny had whipped her wand out, and stuck her husband to the wall… Upside down.

She knelt down in front of him, and kissed him, never once taking her eyes off of his, which were currently occupied in a different area.

'Potter, if you weren't cute and married to me, I'd slap you for that look just now'

'You've slapped me for less'

'Are you asking for a slap?'

'Can I ask where this slap is? OW! Ok, question answered!'

Ginny smiled, and then sauntered out of the room, waggling her hips in the way she knew drove Harry crazy.

…

Not long later, the smell of bacon wafted up his nostrils. He moaned. Ginny was teasing him, his every sense on fire because of her. His only sense left untouched was his hearing.

'_Harry' _

There went the hearing, too.

….

**A/N: I'm gonna make this into a multi-chaptered, but I doubt any of you can guess where this is going! Think you do? Review! **

**Thanks, **

**Snuffles4Eva **


	2. A Certain Face

The Inculcators

By

Snuffles4Eva

**A/N: I'm searching for a new name and description – can anyone oblige?**

**Disclaimer: Lily Luna Potter. Should've been Lily Ginny Potter. Is it? **

….

Harry stood looking at his wardrobe, trying to decide whether to go smart, or casual.

'Harrrryyy'

'Ginny will you stop moaning?'

'You usually like it' She all but purred.

He didn't answer. She slinked into the room, and collapsed on their bed. Harry noticed she was wearing his favourite t-shirt and jeans, but decided to ignore them, in hopes of a quiet life.

'Seriously dear, you're meeting your old transfiguration Professor. It shouldn't be this hard. You're not dating her, for Pete's sake'

'Still sore about that, love?'

'I was never sore about that'

'Gin, you were jealous of a 100 year old lady'

'Well, you were flirting shamelessly. Even McGonagall noticed'

'At least I can answer my own question now' Harry muttered.

'What was that, Potter?'

'Nothing, dear'

'Really?' Ginny raised a delicate eyebrow, and Harry turned to look at her. She was laying on the bed, watching him, a sceptical impression on her face. She got up from the bed, and approached Harry, a predatory glint in her eyes, that only he really knew. He gulped, and took a step backwards, now backed up fully to the wardrobe. She smirked, seeing he was trapped, and advanced faster, soon toe to toe to him. He looked down at her, and she smiled evilly up at him. Still searching for a way out, he glanced around, but only saw the wardrobe. 'Great' he thought 'the one time you wish that Narnia, that place in Dudley's old books was real, it isn't'.

'Stupid darn fairy tales' he said under his breath.

'Fairy tales?' She looked confused for a second, before her smile returned, and she put her arms around his neck 'I don't think you need them, love'.

He stood completely still, not knowing what his, somewhat spontaneous, wife was about to pull on him. Slowly she inched upwards, her lips hovering dangerously close to his skin, until they reached his ears. She whispered something, and his eyes widened, his eyebrows raised, his breath hitched, and his throat became very dry.

'What was that, Weasley?' He managed to croak out.

'I resent that' Her lips hovered millimetres away from his.

She pulled back, smirked at him, and sauntered out of the room, wiggling her hips in a way she knew drove him crazy.

He groaned. He still had nothing to wear.

…

Ginny was lounging around in a chair, admiring the clock her mother had given her on hers and Harry's latest anniversary. It was similar to the one her mother had, only different faces on the 'spoons' and different places around the face of the clock. Hers was currently placed on 'home'. Harry's was on 'in small trouble'. Ginny smiled. She loved to tease her husband.

She waited a little longer for Harry to come down, before she began to get bored.

'Hurry up, you'll be late for your date' She yelled.

'Jealous' came the answer.

'Am not' she yelled back up to him.

'So are' He replied

'_I hate it when he's right' _Ginny muttered.

'What was that, honey?' Harry stood at the bottom of their stairs.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' She smiled a bit too sweetly, before walking out.

Harry scowled.

….

'I always remembered Hogsmeade as being a kinda, more, well, deserted and boring place' Ginny remarked, looking at the bustling street.

'Boring?' Harry questioned 'We had our first date here, you know'

'Did we?'

'Don't you remember?'

'Really?'

'Yep'

'My, we were boring idiots back then'

'It was your idea!'

'You drugged me'

'No I- Wait, what?'

'I'm thinking a little too much Ogden's and then '_Oh, Gin, will you come with me to Hogsmeade?'_ Simple as'

'I did not drug you!'

'Then why did we come here on a date?'

'Because 1) there was nowhere else to go, and 2) are you saying I'm boring?'

'Why yes, yes I am'

'So you regret dating me?'

'I reckoned you drugged me'

'But you _agreed_ to marry me'

'Ogden's'

'Back to this theory again?'

'Yeah. I think it's remarkably close to the truth. Besides marriage does have its perks' she smirked at Harry, and surveyed him with a critical, but practiced eye.

'Like my amazing body'

'What amazing body? Where?' Ginny pretend to look around frantically, as Harry dropped her hand and turned to face her.

'Gin, if you keep acting this way, then I think I might just be inclined to leave you for someone who appreciates me'

'Honey, no-one appreciates you more than I do, trust me' she smiled saucily up at him 'you couldn't get anyone better'

'No-one?'

'Not one'

''Cos I was thinking, somebody like, hmmm, Cho Chang'

'And her best friend, pimple face'

'She appreciates me'

'Ha! You couldn't deal with someone as weepy as Chang'

'I do like someone with a little fire…'

'And this is where I come in. I have the red hair and everything'

'Consider McGonagall, say'

'EWW! She's over a 100! Merlin, Harry'

'I s'pose I prefer her younger than me, or at least not 70 years older than I am'

'I'm still here'

'So I guess that leaves us with Luna'

'Honestly Harry, Luna? You could do a whole lot better than that. She'd drive you nuts – 'nargles', and what not'

'Damn. That brings me to a conclusion'

'Please elaborate, oh wise one'

'You, Ginny Potter, are the one and only perfect woman for me'

Ginny turned to him.

'It took you that long to figure it out?' before she suddenly jumped on him, kissing him furiously.

He broke the kiss. 'I always was a slow learner' were his only reply, before she claimed his lips again and they stumbled into an abandoned alley way, out of sight of the prying public.

…

'Will we reach Hogwarts before dark, do you think?' Ginny turned to her husband.

'Not if you keep making, what you conveniently call 'breaks', no we won't. It's only 1ish anyway'

'But Hogwarts is miles away' Ginny whined

'Not if we use our heads'

'What do you mean use our heads?'

Harry just smiled to her, as she felt a sharp tug on her navel, and suddenly they were standing in the Entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'How did you do that?' she exclaimed 'and, an even better question, why didn't I know about it?'

'Well, being close friends with the headmistress does have its upsides' he winked at her, and walked off down the oh-so familiar hallways.

She growled and followed him.

…

Harry and Ginny meandered the familiar hallways of Hogwarts, slowly making their way up to Dumbledore's former office, one that now belonged to the new headmistress: Minerva McGonagall. Harry was looking frantically around, searching for something. Ginny watched him with some confusion.

'What're you looking for, love?' She asked, genuinely wondering why he was acting so strangely. But before he could answer, a certain small face walked around the corner they were approaching.

'Mum? Dad?'

…

**A/N: Shorter than the other one, I know, and I sincerely apologise, the next one will be longer, I promise. I just felt that was a prudent place to leave it… The next one will be quick, I think, though. **

**Just another note on the name and description; I am sincerely looking for a new one for both, so I would love to hear suggestions from y'all out there, so please tell me! Also it's a heads up that his might be renamed, so don't go thinking you've got the wrong story!**

**Thanks and Merry Christmas to y'all out there! Have a lovely holiday! **

**Snuffles4Eva**

HHhhsidhnhsihdhidhidjihfejifoihifhifhfihf


	3. Smashing

The Inculcators

By

Snuffles4Eva

**A/N: I'm still looking for a new name and description, and so far I haven't had anyone suggest anything (Except one guest, whom I thank profusely for telling me they had no idea – THANK YOU!). Please guys?**

**Disclaimer: This is the part of the story I spend longest thinking about – grieving that in fact my name is not Jo, but, for the sake of personal privacy, you can call me Ms Snuffles. **

Chapter 3: Smashing

….

'Ginny?' Harry breathed, transported into his memories. His eyes scanned over the tiny person in front of him, taking in every detail. They narrowed as he saw something in her hand.

…

'Lily!' Ginny darted forward to hug her small daughter, but suddenly someone rushed in front over her, knocking her over. He grabbed the thing in her hand, turned around, and threw it with all his might through the window that they were standing near.

A closed window.

'Smashing' Lily commented.

'Harry!' came Ginny's shocked voice. Harry winced. He knew that tone, and it was never good. Reluctantly he turned around to face his wife.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! What was that? How DARE you throw your own daughters book out of a window! A _Hogwarts_ Window! In what world do you think that is even remotely acceptable? How-'

'-Er, mum?' A younger, mildly amused voice broke Ginny's rant.

'Yes dear?' Ginny's voice was kind and composed, but her eyes never left Harry. He cringed, knowing that he had some explaining to do.

'You seem to be channelling Grandma at the moment'

'WHAT?'

'Just thought you ought to know'

'I was? I'm so sorry dear!' She directed this at Harry, stepping forward and whispering in Harry's ear '_I'll deal with it my own way'_ before nipping his earlobe. He gulped.

'Judging by the look on Dad's face, that's something that I shouldn't know about. So, I know what's on your menu tonight.' Lily added, dryly.

'Lily!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Great! Now I'm mentally scarred. I'll have to make a note to try and cover _that _one up ASAP' Lily finished nonchalantly, admiring her nails.

'What, young lady?' Ginny was shocked. Lily was only a second year. She looked at her husband, trying to get his reaction to Lily's comments. Harry was just thankful his daughter had distracted Ginny's attention from him. He smiled, relieved, at his daughter, who smirked at him, distracting him so Ginny could slap him 'round the face.

'Ow! What is it with you and slapping?'

'It's fun-' she replied

'-Sadist-' Harry muttered.

'-Especially with you' she added in a low voice.

'Maybe I should try it someday' Harry responded in an equally low voice. He noted that Ginny's gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes had darkened somewhat.

'That would be nice'

'I thought I was in trouble?' He raised his eyebrows slightly.

'You are' she purred.

'Still Here!' Lily exclaimed 'and almost driven to insanity by you two! Seriously! You two have almost whole damn ('Language, young lady!') year to do whatever you want to do to each other – Eww, that's disgusting ('Trust me honey, in another 6 years, I wish you would still feel that way' Harry muttered, and Ginny smacked him again 'So soon, honey? I thought we would have at least made it home!' she stomped on his foot.) - but this is the one place where I have my sanity, and I refuse to lose it!' Lily finished, a little out of breath. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and stepped away from each other. 'Thank you very much!' she cried, before continuing down the hallway.

'Lily wait! You forgot your…. Er… whatever you were carrying!' Harry called after her.

'Whose fault is that?' Ginny muttered, and Harry shot her a glare as Lily walked back down the hallway, and stood by the window.

'Nice shot dad. Can't even see it.'

'Your father always did have a good aim'

'Why, here I am thinking you never noticed! Thanks, hun' Harry smiled at his wife.

'How could I not notice? You were always out there on the Quidditch pitch, frolicking with Ron, although how you put up with him I do not know'

'Watching me were you?'

'No!'

'Denial!' Harry practically sang.

'Shut Up!' Lily shouted 'Can you to even have a conversation without flirting? You've got three kids, for crying out loud! The mental scarring!'

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other, then back at Lily.

'Maybe I should speak in terms you will be able to understand: The Medical Bills!'

Harry and Ginny cringed simultaneously.

'Now you're getting the picture! Glad we've come that far. Now get me my di- er book back'

'Wait, what did you say that was?' Harry jumped on his daughter's mistake as fast as lightning.

'Er, a book. You know, the thing has pages and everything!' Lily's 'wit 'was lost on her parents. She sighed. 'My Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook? You know? The things that teach you stuff?'

'They still teach that class?' Ginny said disbelievingly.

'Yes, they still teach that class. And do you know who the teacher is?'

'Do enlighten us dear'

'Professor Scamander'

Both Harry and Ginny burst into laughter.

'Rolf?' Harry squeezed the word in before he collapsed in laughter once more.

'Rolf Scamander is teaching you DADA?' Ginny carried on, also finding this information incredibly amusing.

Lily looked at her laughing parents in confusion before replying 'I used the word teaching loosely. Storytelling, is more like what we do in the hour that is our DADA 'class'' She used inverted commas to demonstrate her point.

Ginny composed herself and turned to her daughter, laughter still dancing in her eyes. 'I'm glad that you have a teacher at least. Even if he is Rolf' she glanced at Harry, who had taken his glasses off, and was wiping his eyes. 'We'd better get you your text book back, anyway. You'll definitely need it if ol' Rolf is teaching.'

'Not really, Mum, 'cos we never learn anything that's actually in the text book anyway. Example is, our last essay was one on 'nargles' or something stupid like that, and I scoured ever page of this text book, then every book in the Library trying to find it. In the end, I found it mentioned in some first year's copy of The Quibbler...'

Harry looked at Ginny, and they both said 'Luna' and turned back to their daughter.

'Textbook?' Lily reminded them.

'Oh, yeah'

'So what're you going to do about it, genius?' Ginny addressed Harry.

'Why do I have to think about this?'

'Because you are the one who threw it through the window! And here's the guy who got an O on his DADA O.W.L'

'Well, I had a good teacher'

'Yeah, one out of 5'

'That's not my fault though, is it? Without me, that would still be going on!'

'Oh, yeah, forgot about that thing with Voldy, you know, all the crying, and heart-break and loss!' Ginny said sarcastically.

'You never did thank me for the whole saving the world thing'

'Well, we'll have to change that, won't we' Ginny smirked

'And they're at it again!' Lily was feeling sick at the sight of her parents, and their incessant flirting 'You two are incorrigible! I'll make you a deal. You get my text book back, and I'll wonder off, and you can have all the alone time you need. Sound fair?'

Ginny looked at her daughter. Harry looked at Ginny. Lily looked at Harry.

'Is anybody actually listening to me?' Lily exclaimed disbelievingly.

'I am!' A small Hufflepuff first year peeped out from behind a coat of armour.

'Honestly' Lily breathed, just as Harry said 'The Cheek!'

Ginny stepped towards the youngster, and stared at her.

'How long have you been standing there?'

'Well I heard something about 'at it again' and 'incorrigible' and- Whoa! Is that Harry Potter?'

'Yes, it is' Ginny was impatient to get on 'but what-'

'-He's very handsome isn't he?'

'What? You're a first year! You shouldn't be saying things like that!'

'Is he single?'

'NO!'

'That's a shame'

'Not for me'

'I think that the whole of womankind would think that's a shame. He's like the hottest guy who ever lived!'

'Excuse me! You are a first year!'

'So what? I still think he's hot. Why's he not single, then?'

'Because he's married to me!'

'See, it is a shame. What a waste of such a hot guy'

'Argh, you… you… you… argh!'

Ginny lunged for the Hufflepuff, but the young girl was too quick, and she had quickly dashed down the hallway.

'I'm leaving now!' the Hufflepuff dashed to the corner, but stopped and looked back at Ginny. 'But it really is disappointing. He could 'a been the worlds' fittest guy. Alas, he's married. What a waste. It's almost painful' Ginny took off after the Hufflepuff, who quickly saw that moving was the only other option to dying at the hands of Ginny.

Harry had been quite amused during this spectacle, but when he saw his wife running murderously after the young girl, he thought it was time to put an end to the madness. He took off down the corridor after her, soon catching her up. He caught her elbow, but unfortunately tugged too hard, and set Ginny off her balance. She fell onto him, both tumbling to the floor.

'Well this is a compromising position, Mrs Potter' Harry smirked, and she leaned down to kiss him, but before their lips could meet, Lily came running around the corner.

'For Merlin's sake! I only want my textbook back! Is that too much to ask? It shouldn't even be gone in the first place' she added, looking pointedly at her father, who grinned sheepishly 'Now get up before a teacher catches you'

Harry and Ginny stood up, trying to retain as much dignity as possible. They calmly walked to the broken window, and looked through it, trying to spot the troublesome book.

'Can't see it' Ginny said.

'Me either' concluded Harry 'so, what're you going to do about it?'

'Me? I'm not the one who threw it through the window in the first place'

'Well I do have one plan'

'What, go down and search for it? You're on your own there dear. I'll see McGonagall by myself, then'

'McGonagall could barely have a civil conversation with you. You're still angry with her for calling you 'Miss Weasley''

'She came to our wedding!'

'Force of habit'

'On track, please' Lily's voice cut through the argument.

'Well, I suggest we _accio_ it'

'Terrible idea'

'Why?' Harry said

'Just is'

'You got a better one?'

'No'

'Then we'll go with mine'

'Hmph.' Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, but looked at Harry expectantly. 'Get on with it then, Nick'

'Nick?'

'Never mind, Wizarding thing'

'Ok, er, _accio Lily Potter's Defence Against the Dark Arts Textbook_'

'Harry, this is not going to work'

'Why?'

'Because- Harry look out!'

Suddenly, the window smashed again, and Harry jumped over Lily and Ginny, to protect them from the large shards of glass that were raining down on them. He felt a pain in his back where a particularly large shard had cut its way through the clothes, and into his flesh. Then there was a bump on the back of his head, knocking him over. He landed on his front, the wind knocked out of him as he heard Lily exclaim 'It worked!' He pulled himself back onto his feet, only to hear another smash in the window, and then everything went black.

…

'Honestly Mr Potter. I'd only just taken that sign of yours down, and what do I see? You, being levitated in here, glass shards in your back, knocked cold with a large bump on your head, followed by Miss Weasley here-'

'-Mrs Potter!-'

'and young Lily. It just seems like you can't stay away' Harry opened his eyes to the disapproving face of Madame Pomfrey. He smiled sheepishly at her.

'Thanks Madame Pomfrey'

'It's ok dear. You may go now, anyway. I've taken the shards of glass from your back, and healed the wounds. The lump on your head will go away naturally in a couple of days.' With that she bustled off.

'Excuse me, Madame Pomfrey, but aren't you going to ask how I did it?'

'With you, Potter, I learned long ago not to ask. You may be able to ask Miss Weasley, here, though' and she walked off.

'Mrs Potter!' Ginny yelled indignantly after her.

'Does no-one listen?' she looked almost despairingly at her husband, who felt sorry for her. He got up from the hospital bed, and put his arm around her. She leaned into him, and together they left the hospital wing, slowly making their way to their destination.

'I listen dear, and I know you're my wife, and you know you're my wife, and that's all that matters'

'Nobody else seems to know it'

'Well that first year Hufflepuff certainly does'

'She was being inappropriate'

'By calling me handsome?'

'Yes'

'Jealous dearest?' Harry smirked

'Of a first year Hufflepuff? Nope'

'Well, you might need to work on the not jealous appearance then, 'cos it certainly seems like you are'

'I'm not jealous!'

'Deniiiaaallll!'

'What?'

'I've always wanted to say that!'

'What?'

'Deniiiaaaall!'

'No, not that, the fact I'm not jealous'

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'I'm not jealous! I'm…possessive. There's a difference.'

Harry looked at her.

'There is!'

'It's ok dear, I'm possessive too'

He pulled her into an abandoned corridor, and pushed away her collar, softly biting her shoulder.

'Harry! We're going to see McGonagall! I can't be… marked… Wow, that sounds wrong'

'Keep anyone else's nasty paws off you' he answered 'But I suppose you are right… Hey, where's Lily?'

'Oh, I sent her back to her class room. She had already missed over half her lesson, but Madame Pomfrey signed something for her, and she went back cheerfully'

'Must be glad to get away from us, poor child. The flirting you subjected her to'

'You joined in!'

'Only 'cos it's fun'

'What, winding up Lily, or the flirting?'

'Both' He answered, as they found their selves at McGonagall's office.

'Omnica bincit Amorth' Harry tried

'Somnia vincit Amorth?' he tried again.

And again.

And again.

And again. He tried time after time to find the right password, each time the gargoyle didn't move.

'Curse McGonagall, and her love of Latin!' he gave up, and kicked the gargoyle.

'Can I try?' Ginny asked.

He stalked off, so she stepped up to the gargoyle and said 'Omnia vincit Amor'. The gargoyle jumped into life immediately, and Ginny stepped on, slowly rising to the Headmistress' office.

'Stupid Latin passwords. Stupid moving gargoyles' Harry muttered under his breath 'Stupid clever wives' Ginny glared at him.

'I love you?' were his only words.

'I suppose it'll have to do' she said, before she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. It ended quickly, though, as the gargoyle stopped moving, and Ginny jumped off, and arrived at the door of the office. She gave a curt rap twice on the solid oak door, and waited.

'Come in, Mr Potter, Miss-'

'-iss Potter' Ginny corrected, as she followed Harry into the familiar room, and taking one of the seats that had been installed therein.

'Ah yes' McGonagall said 'I forget. Mrs Potter. Well, I suppose I should get on with it-'

A large explosion could be heard downstairs, shaking the whole castle.

'I will be back' she said curtly, before getting up from her chair, and walking towards the door.

'Oh, and you two?'

'Yes, Professor?'

'Can you please learn to control your offspring?!'

She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, not really knowing what to make of the last comment, confused as to what it meant. But before they could truly puzzle over it, McGonagall's head appeared once more.

'And yourselves!'

The door slammed shut. The two Potters looked at each other and laughed.

'Looks like James Sirius is living up to his name'

'You forgot something'

Harry looked around at his wife. 'What dear?' he asked in confusion.

'Potter. James Sirius Potter' she repeated.

'And?'

'Rascals, the lot of ya'

…

**A/N: Oh my words that was long. 16 pages, people! 2802 words! 2637 of the actual chapter! Plus it's like 00:30 here in England. The things I do for this story.**

**Anyway, the name/description competition thing is still open, as I REALLY need one. PLEASE!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review. If ya don't I won't hold it against you… But remember, you deprived a penniless author the chance to be happy. Live with that, if ya dare!**

**Love y'all for reading,**

**Snuffles4Eva**


End file.
